


Kanaya & John Do Absolutely Nothing

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [72]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Kanaya's home was a nice place to be, especially during Spring Break, where the climate was not tragically awful. In summer, the tall, narrow house she lived inside of became an oven, baking thoroughly anyone trapped inside during its dry spells, and in the winter, all the heat escaped in perpetual lip-crackingly chill weather and dry air. But in the spring, and, to a lesser extent, the autumn? Well, it was a nice place to be there and then, when the heat wasn't too bad, the air wasn't too dry, and there wasn't gobs of coursework to be doing instead of the important thing, which was relaxing and enjoying your free time.72/365
Relationships: John Egbert & Kanaya Maryam
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 8





	Kanaya & John Do Absolutely Nothing

Kanaya's home was a nice place to be, especially during Spring Break, where the climate was not tragically awful. In summer, the tall, narrow house she lived inside of became an oven, baking thoroughly anyone trapped inside during its dry spells, and in the winter, all the heat escaped in perpetual lip-crackingly chill weather and dry air. But in the spring, and, to a lesser extent, the autumn? Well, it was a nice place to be there and then, when the heat wasn't too bad, the air wasn't too dry, and there wasn't gobs of coursework to be doing instead of the important thing, which was relaxing and enjoying your free time.

John and Kanaya were sitting in the living room, which was on the second floor for some reason (of five, plus an attic), doing absolutely nothing, and it was great. The window was open, and rainbow-colored curtains sitting over top of it blew silently in the wind, the lovely breeze filtering through the room and filling it with the scent of grass and flowers. A small bee bumped against the fine mesh window cover, several times, before giving up and returning to the hive from whence it came, and it didn't bother either one of them a bit.

There was a movie on the television, _Interview with the Vampire_ , most likely, considering it was one of Kanaya's old standbys, but whatever it was on screen, it had long since been memorized far beyond the point of requiring active participation in its watching. It was just humming background noise, Tom Cruise and a young Kirsten Dunst reciting their lines with expertise and passion that went completely unnoticed.

Sometimes, there was not a need for people to interact much. John had their DS, on which they were playing video games, and Kanaya had her DS, on which she was also playing video games - respectively, the remake of Metroid: Samus Returns, and Animal Crossing. John sat on a recliner with their legs folded up criss-cross applesauce beneath them, silently tapping at the screen, occasionally letting out a little grunt of frustration, and even more occasionally, glancing up at Kanaya to ensure she was, in fact, still there.

Kanaya reclined on the couch, occupying an intense volume of space which she had offered to John earlier (who had declined politely). She sifted through her village with all the practiced expertise of someone who had been playing Animal Crossing for quite some time, perhaps as long as she could remember playing the occasional video game. She greeted villagers, watered flowers, and continued to swipe insects to give to the owl in the museum. Oh, how she did adore filling her museum with insects. "Comfy?" She asked John, just loud enough to be heard over the background static of the television.

"Yes!" John replied. Kanaya glanced at them and smiled. "Very comfy, thank you."

"Great." Kanaya responded. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Will do!" John replied, continuing to tap away at the bottom screen when necessary with their stylus. Every so often, Kanaya glanced back at John, as if to make sure they were still there, and every so often but slightly less than that, she switched positions, rolling over onto her side, or onto her back, or belly, never quite sitting down in the perfect, non-exhausting position on her couch.

The wind whistled through Kanaya's living room quietly as the sun slowly went down, cooling the air with its descent. Two lamps automatically clicked on at the turn of 6:00, and the sound of sizzling vegetables emanated from the kitchen, Kanaya's mother's footsteps imperceptibly quiet but nevertheless indicative of the meal that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
